Mon prof le tueur
by Lady Seraphita
Summary: Que feriez-vous si un blond un peu fou venait vous annoncer que vous êtes le nouveau parrain d'une famille mafieuse italienne? C'est ce qui arrive à Sasuke Uchiwa, lycéen à Konoha. Fic OOC, UA, yaoi et lemons à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Mon prof le tueur

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Non, non, non... toujours pas à moi... les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas... je vais friser la dépression... si au moins je pouvais avoir Itachi...

Pairing: SasuXNaruXSasu et d'autres pairings que je mettrai progressivement.

Fic OCC et UA, comme j'en ai la mauvaise habitude. Cette fois-ci, je change allégremment les caractères des personnages, c'est pas drôle sinon!

Nutella est une marque déposée qui ne m'appartient pas, tant mieux car j'enchainerais les crises de foie!

Dans cette fic, Naruto parle Italien. J'ai du revoir mes cours datant du lycée ( trois ans quasiment...) et consulter un site de traduction pour retranscrire ce qui me manquait. J'ai voulu garder les dialogues en Italien car je pense que ça fait plus authentique, vous trouverez les traductiosn à la fin du chapitre. S'il y a des fautes dans la partie italienne et que l'un de vous, qui parle cette langue couramment, le remarque, merci de me les signaler!

Note préventive: Portez des préservatifs en toutes circonstances!

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

Il avait pas envie d'y aller. Non pas qu'aller au lycée n'était pas passionnant, mais bon, ça n'empêchait pas qu'il s'emmerdait. Il faut dire qu'il était le premier de sa classe, qu'il dormait en cours et qu'il décrochait toujours la meilleure note à ses examens. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il resterait tranquille chez lui et irait en cours juste pour les interros. Ce serait génial de passer toutes les matinées au chaud dans son lit alors que les autres trimeraient... Cette vision de rêve s'estompa quand il sentit une masse chaude et lourde arriver doucement sur son lit.

- Debout mon petit Sasuke! chantonna une voix aigue.

- Itachi, tu m'arraches la tête!

- Alors que je te réveille avec toute la douceur possible? Tu n'es qu'un ingrat!

- Je m'en passerais bien, de tes réveils!

Le poids se fit encore plus imposant, signe qu'Itachi se laissait tomber totalement sur son lit et tentait de monopoliser la place. Dire qu'il faisait ça tout les matins... et qu'il réussissait parfaitement à atteindre son objectif également.

- T'as gagné, je me lève!

- Encore une victoire pour moi! jubila Itachi avec un grand sourire.

Il attendit que son cadet quitte le lit avant d'en faire autant. C'était la même chose tous les jours, Sasuke n'était pas particulièrement contre ce quotidien répétitif mais il avait parfois envie de changements, de bouleversements. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, prit une douche chaude qui le réveilla un peu mieux, se brossa les dents et finit de se préparer dans sa chambre. Enfin prêt, il descendit et longea le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine. Sa mère et son frère était déjà attablés et avaient commencé sans lui, comme d'habitude. Il s'installa et se servit de quoi manger. Itachi regardait la télévision qui était en sourdine tout en engloutissant une tartine de Nutella tandis que sa mère tentait d'éloigner discrètement le pot de cette pâte à tartiner du giron de son aîné. Celui-ci avait la faculté quasiment incroyable de pouvoir enchaîner tartine de Nutella sur tartine de Nutella sans caler, ce qui inquiétait particulièrement le reste de la famille. L'aîné des deux bruns se rendit compte des manoeuvres maternelles et s'empara rapidement de l'objet convoité. Il hocha doucement la tête de gauche à droit en observant sa mère. Mikoto Uchiwa leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne se ferait jamais à l'aspect goinfre de son fils. Quand ce dernier eût englouti une énième tartine, il se leva, attrapa son sac et fixa son cadet.

- Allez, Sasuke, on y va!

- Deux secondes, morfal!

Itachi rit à ce petit surnom affectueux et attendit que son frère passe à proximité pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Le plus jeune grogna, provoquant l'hilarité chez son aîné qui se calma assez vite pour aller embrasser sa mère.

- A ce soir maman.

- Travaillez bien tous les deux.

Il lui sourit de nouveau avant d'embarquer son frère hors de la maison. Il sortit la clé de la voiture et appuya sur le bouton, l'ouvrant à distance. Sasuke s'engouffra sur la place passager avant tandis qu'Itachi se glissait sur le siège conducteur. Une fois bien calé, il alluma la radio et se mit en marche. Dès qu'ils s'engagèrent dans la circulation, Sasuke se mit à détailler son frère. Il était assez grand, brun au cheveux longs qu'il coiffait en queue de cheval généralement, et d'une beauté fine qui lui attirait les faveurs de la quasi-totalité des filles et de certains garçons. Il était du reste charmant et drôle avec les gens qu'il connaissait bien, dédaigneux et hautain pour les inconnus. Il avait des grands principes dans la vie comme celui qui prévalait que quand le pot de Nutella était presque vide, il fallait le finir avec les doigts ou encore que la famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus important, ce qui le poussait à embrasser sa mère tous les matins avant de partir travailler. Sasuke admirait son frère pour son intelligence, il lui rendait l'affection qu'il lui portait mais il sentait qu'Itachi ne lui dévoilait pas tout de sa personnalité.

- Je suis tellement beau que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me fixer, petit frère?

- Pas du tout. Je me disais que tu devrais freiner ta conso de Nutella, je crois voir des bourrelets...

- Je sais que je suis parfait, Sasuke, ne te fatigues pas à me trouver des défauts.

Sasuke avait oublié de citer le gros vice de son aîné: son égo. La confiance en lui qu'avait Itachi devait crever les plafonds établis, il n'était pas modeste mais orgueilleux, égoiste et narcissique, ce qui rendait parfois son caractère ou ses réactions éxécrables. Il se laissa aller contre le siège, se blotissant quand Itachi arrêta brusquement la voiture.

- Tes médicaments! s'écria-t-il. Tu as pris tes médicaments?

- Je les ai sur moi, je les prends dès que j'arrive au lycée étant donné que tu étais pressé de lever le camp.

Itachi faillit sortir une réplique dont il avait le secret mais s'abstînt, c'est vrai qu'il avait peur d'être en retard aujourd'hui, jour où il avait collé, en bon sadique, une interro à ses élèves dès la première heure. Il pesta un peu mais se raisonna, ce n'était pas pour vingt minutes de retard que Sasuke allait mourir... Ils parvinrent devant le lycée et se garèrent en prenant soin de n'écraser aucun élève qui se traînait avec un air bovin. L'aîné soupira, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère et sortit de la voiture. Sasuke en fit de même et quand ils se retrouvèrent sur le parking, Itachi lui attrapa le bras et le fit pivoter de façon à lui faire face.

- Je veux que tu prennes bien tes médicaments. J'ai pas envie d'être appelé au beau milieu de la matinée parce que tu as fondu un câble, j'ai la flemme rien que d'y penser.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais aller les prendre. Je ne veux pas être vu dans cet... "état".

- C'est une sage décision.

Sasuke se rembrunit un peu, il n'aimait pas évoquer ce sujet, ni avec son frère, ni avec qui que ce soit. Sa "maladie" était une de ses seules sources d'angoisse, une des choses qui pouvait le réveiller la nuit. Le plus âgé des deux frères savait que le sujet était sensible, aussi lui mit-il la main sur l'épaule en guise de réconfort.

- Ca va aller.

Son cadet ne semblait pas retrouver son humeur normale. Itachi le traîna jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement et l'amena à la cafétéria. Il demanda un verre d'eau et fut rassuré de voir son frère avaler rapidement son cachet. Il s'autorisa enfin à respirer et caressa sa tête.

- Bon, c'est fait et c'est tant mieux!

- Hm.

- Va en cours, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard.

- Essayes d'être gentil avec tes élèves.

- Sasuke, voyons! Tu me connais!

- C'est justement pour ça que je te le dis.

Itachi s'offusqua et tourna les talons en pestant que son cadet était un ingrat qui ne méritait pas qu'il se fasse du souci. Sasuke eût un léger sourire en le voyant partir en boudant, c'était la réaction normale de son aîné quand il parvenait à le moucher. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe d'un pas lent et lourd, il était pressé d'y aller autant que de se suicider. Il salua rapidement ses camarades par onomatopées, manoeuvra de façon à éviter les fangirls hystériques et s'asseya. Son attention fut vite captée par l'arbre centenaire qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et il se mit à détailler les branches. Ca allait être sa principale occupation de la journée. Le professeur fit son entrée, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se demander quelle était l'espèce de l'oiseau qui venait de se poser sur une branche. Il soupira quand l'oiseau s'envola et il se reconcentra sur la classe. Il appuya sa joue sur une de ses mains et gribouilla sur sa feuille de papier de l'autre main. Il sentit l'heure passer, de même que les suivantes, tout s'enchaînait avec une extrême monotonie. La pause de midi arriva et il en profita pour partir vite fait bien fait de la salle. Il évita le flot des lycéens pressés d'aller manger et ouvrit la porte qui menait au toit du bâtiment. C'était une zone interdite aux étudiants mais il s'en fichait royalement, c'était le seul de coin de cette taule qui lui servait de lycée où il avait une paix royale. Il avait l'habitude de se caler contre un mur et de manger ce qu'il s'était préparé la veille, cependant, il remarqua que la place était déjà occupée, ce qui le contraria grandement. Un blond, inconnu au bataillon, était en train de mordre avec violence dans un sandwich. Sasuke était décidé à aller se poser un peu plus loin quand il vit que le blond s'était arrêté de mâcher et le regardait. Il avait des yeux bleus, chose qu'il n'était pas habitué à voir, ce blond était un étranger.

- Sasuke Uchiwa? demanda-t-il.

- ... T'es qui?

- Mi chiamo Naruto Uzumaki. Ti ho trovato infine! Questo è non troppo presto! (1)

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, aussi doué soit-il pour les études, il ne parlait pas ni Espagnol, ni Italien.

- Mouais, si tu le dis.

Il fit demi-tour, peut-être que ce gars avait entendu parler de lui à cause de ses résultats scolaires impressionnants ou de son physique d'Adonis? Cette interrogation resterait sans réponse, il n'avait rien à faire de ce que l'autre pourrait bien lui raconter.

- Aspetta! (2)

- Quoi?

- Non immaginarti anche l'angoscia per metterti sopra la mano. Tutti i Giapponesi si somigliano, anche ti sei molto più meglio fatto che la media. Si non mi era detto a che punto questo sarebbe galera! Infine, la bella vita è finita, vengo da Roma per farti ne sbavare, bello bruno! (3)

- Je comprends rien...

- Bordello! Sono troppo contento! Vado a farti soffrire ed appena ne avro l'opportunità, ti tastero! Hai un bello piccolo sedere e ti sareste danno di non appofittare ne! (4)

- Arrête! Je ne parle pas Espagnol! s'écria Sasuke.

- Non parli Italiano? Quale insadicio! Vado a dovere parlare in questa lingua appuntita! Tu, vai avere molto male, e non solamente ai glutei! (5)

Le brun était perdu. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que lui racontait l'autre, il était plus scientifique que littéraire et les langues étrangères, surtout européennes, étaient un véritable mystère pour lui. Le blond soupira et le fixa. Il lui fit un large sourire, se leva et tendit la main dans sa direction.

- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, ravi de te connaître.

Ce bouffon parlait Japonais? Et ça faisait cinq siècles qu'il lui tenait le crachoir dans un langage obscur? Si jamais il devait lui prendre la main, ce serait pour lui briser les doigts un par un. La défiance du brun à son égard sembla être comprise par le blondinet qui ramena sa main le long de son corps.

- T'es qui?

- Ca, je crois que tu me l'as déjà demandé. Je viens d'Italie, exprès pour toi!

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil coquin pour appuyer sa dernière déclaration, ce qui donna encore plus envie au brun de l'assassiner.

- Je ne trave rien à ce que tu me racontes. Enfin, j'espère que tes éducateurs ne tarderont pas trop à venir te chercher. Salut!

- Mascalzone! Non sono debole! Vado a farti rimpiangere queste parole, sporcizia! (6)

- C'est ça, c'est ça...

Sasuke était en train de réfléchir à un autre endroit pour manger quand il sentit quelque chose de froid entre ses omoplates.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

- J'ai pas fini, Sa-su-ke. J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes, sinon, je serais obligé de faire un trou dans ce corps si charmant.

- Ouuuuhh!! J'ai peur! rétorqua le brun avec ironie.

- Tu fais bien, mio caro.

Le brun sentit la pression sur son dos se faire moindre, et deux secondes après, une importante détonation retentit. Sasuke se retourna lentement et vit le canon fumant d'une arme argentée. Le blond avait le doigt sur la gâchette et semblait assez satisfait de son effet.

- Mais t'es malade! déclara l'Uchiwa une fois sa voix revenue.

- Malade peut-être, mais pas débile comme tu le croyais.

- Putain! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Qu'on pose nos fesses quelque part de tranquille et qu'on discute un peu, tous les deux.

- J'ai le choix?

- Non, mio caro.

Naruto rangea son arme dans sa poche et alla prendre rapidement ses affaires. Il fit un sourire radieux à son compagnon et le précéda dans l'escalier. Dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, il se mit à sa hauteur. Sasuke avait un peu la trouille mais il avait surtout les boules. Il scruta discrètement son voisin et ne pu s'empêcher de lui trouver un certain charme. Il était blond aux cheveux courts et ébourriffés dans tous les sens, il avait quelques piercings aux oreilles et un à la lèvre et sa chemise blanche aux manches longues retroussées laissait apercevoir un tatouage sur le bras. Le brun se surprit à suivre le contour du dessin des yeux, à se perdre dans l'arrangement des couleurs et des formes.

- Si tu continues à me regarder de la sorte, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, mio caro.

Sasuke leva ses orbes noires vers le visage du blond qui le fixait également. Il tourna la tête pour cacher son embarras et se laissa guider vers un banc dans la cour. Naruto s'asseya et ressortit son sandwich. Il reprit sa dégustation, se moquant bien que Sasuke soit perché devant lui, immobile. Le brun se décida et s'affala à côté de lui.

- Tu sais que les armes à feu sont interdites?

- Ouais, mais contrairement à toi, je m'en tape totalement.

- J'en étais sûr, t'es fou.

- De ton corps, oui.

Le brun se sentit rougir et fixa Naruto comme s'il avait dit la plus grosse énormité du siècle. Ce dernier machonnait tranquillement en l'observant et Sasuke eût la sensation qu'il se foutait de sa gueule.

- Tu te fous de moi? s'énerva-t-il.

- Non, t'es bandant et je serais bien con de ne pas l'admettre.

Son vis-à-vis se rembrunit et rougit, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

- Ne più, deve essere vergine... (7)

- Mais parle pas Espagnol! Je comprends rien!

- T'es blaireau ou tu le fais exprès? Je viens d'Italie, et en Italie, c'est pas l'Espagnol qu'on parle!

- Ton charabia est donc de l'Italien? Remarque, je m'en fous.

- Je suis sûr que le reste t'intéressera plus et que tu seras content que je parle également Japonais pour que le pois chiche qui te sert de cerveau trave!

- C'est pas que je me fiche de tes histoires mais...

- ... mais j'ai un Beretta de 9mm et je n'hésiterai pas à l'utiliser, mio caro.

- Si tu le prends comme ça.

Sasuke sentit ses forces l'abandonner, l'autre avait des arguments convaincants dont un flingue.

- Puisque tu sembles revenu à de meilleurs sentiments, je vais te raconter une petite histoire, la plus belle de toutes les histoires.

- Si c'est pour un remake du Petit Chaperon rouge, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Pas du tout, mio caro.

- ...

- Il y a très, très longtemps, une partie de la famille Carbarolla, originaire de Florence a quitté l'Italie pour le Japon, pour Konoha afin d'être plus précis...

- ... Palpitant.

- Attends, mio caro. Donc, ils se sont installés ici et se sont casés avec les autochtones locaux, tu sais, le principe du "croissez et multipliez", bref, une des filles Carbarolla est entrée dans une des grandes familles du coin, un clan que tu connais bien.

- Ca me fait une belle jambe, toutes tes conneries.

- Cette fille est devenue une Uchiwa, tête de gland. C'était ton arrière, arrière, arrière-grand-mère.

- ... Et?

- Cette dame, Andrea, était une héritière d'une puissante famille italienne, spécialisée dans les affaires.

- Merveilleux.

- Laisse-moi terminer! Par le biais des décès-naissances-décès, tu as été désigné comme nouveau chef de famille. Félicitations!

- ...

- Sasuke?

- A quelle heure est ton vol pour retourner en Italie?

- Pas avant un moment, j'ai beaucoup à faire ici et avec toi.

- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi, que ce soit de loin ou de près.

- Tu n'as pas dû comprendre une chose essentielle: je ne te demande pas ton avis.

- Et moi je t'emmerde.

Naruto eût un léger sourire et s'autorisa même à rire. Sasuke était stressé et avait envie de le rouer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide de son sang. Il était à ses pensées délicates et tendres quand il sentit pour la seconde fois de la journée le canon d'une arme contre son flanc.

- Ecoute, mio caro, si tu es encore grossier avec moi, je te descends. Mon boulot à moi, ce pour quoi j'ai traversé la moitié du monde, c'est de te former pour devenir le nouveau boss de la famille. Point barre.

- Je veux pas être en contact avec ta famille Carbonara ou je ne sais trop quoi! Ca ne m'intéresse pas!

- Mauvaise réponse.

Sasuke eût à peine temps de constater que l'arme avait quitté son corps qu'il reçut un violent coup de poing. Il ne vit absolument rien venir et sa tête partit rapidement sur le côté.

- Je pourrais te tuer de mille façons différentes et ta mort passerait pour naturelle. Ne me provoque pas!

- Bordel! Si tu me retouches je te bute, pourriture!

- A ton niveau actuel, tu y arriveras pas, mais l'esprit est bon. Tu remontes dans mon estime, la crevette!

- Ta gueule! vociféra le brun.

- C'est bien, je vais t'entraîner et ce sera parfait. Tu as l'étoffe pour être le nouveau chef de la famille Carbarolla.

- Je m'en fous de ta famille de dégénérés!

- Regola una: la famille est tout.

Le blond leva la main et frappa vivement l'arrière du crâne de son compagnon.

- Tu ferais bien de t'habituer à ce genre de traitements, ça va être récurrent.

- Ca fait mal!

- C'est le but, gros malin. Cependant, si tu n'aimes pas ce genre de traitements, je peux être plus doux... beaucoup plus doux.

L'Uchiwa vit avec horreur le regard de Naruto se faire plus sombre et se remplir de désir.

- Et en plus, il est gay... constata brillamment Sasuke.

- Gay et fier de l'être, surtout devant des spécimens comme toi.

- Bas les pattes! Si tu me touches, je te descends.

- Je vais te former dans ce but, mio caro... même si j'espère survivre et te baiser.

- Connard!

- Exceptionnelement, je laisse passer.

Naruto lui fit un large sourire et finit son sandwich. A côté de lui, Sasuke ne décolérait pas. Il ne croyait pas plus que ça à son histoire et à cette famille à la noix. Néanmoins, il se décida à jouer avec cet idiot et à entrer dans son jeu.

- Et pourquoi moi et pas mon frère? demanda-t-il.

- Sexy dynamite? Hors de question.

- Sexy dynamite? C'est quoi ce surnom?

- Ben, parce qu'il est plus que baisable. C'est le genre de mecs par qui j'aimerais être coincé... Et c'est donc hors de question qu'un aussi joli petit cul se mette dans un tel merdier.

- Parce que mon cul à moi à moins de mérite?

- A la différence de ton frère, je suis là pour veiller sur ton cul, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Pervers!

L'autre s'étira et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se frotta ensuite les yeux et regarda son nouveau "protégé".

- Ha! J'ai oublié de te dire un truc sur la famille!

- Quoi?

- Nous sommes la plus importante des familles mafieuses d'Italie, pour ne pas dire de l'Europe!

-... C'était une bonne blague, maintenant, elle est terminée.

- Oh pignouf! Je viens d'Italie et j'ai un Beretta. Un et un faisant deux, ça appuie ce que je t'ai dit. Et puis, je peux te tuer pour te faire une rapide démo!

- ...

- Enfin, bref, mon job consiste à faire de toi un Parrain. On s'est un peu planté avec les autres héritiers mais je suis le nec plus ultra de ce qui se fait sur le marché!

- ... Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé aux autres?

- Quelques menus soucis. Tu crois que ce sont vos yakusas de pacotille qui ont inventé la technique du coulage des pieds dans un bloc de béton et la noyade ensuite?

- ...

- Ca et autres petites spécialités qui nous sont propres, mio caro.

Sasuke avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. La fuite n'était pas dans son caractère mais quand on est persécuté par un fou armé, il y a certains principes qui ne sont plus correctement appliqués. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que cette histoire était très probable, comme quoi, le délire de ce garçon était bien développé. Le brun se leva et se prépara à retourner en cours quand une poigne puissante saisit son poignet et le stoppa dans son avancée.

- Maintenant, je suis ton ombre. Je te forme et je te protége, tu es l'Héritier, notre boss.

- ...

Et en plus, il allait devoir se le farcir jusqu'à sa salle de cours! Le monde devait le détester, il n'y avait que ça de possible! Lentement, il prit le chemin de sa salle, le blond sur les talons, il marchait si doucement que Sasuke se surprit à penser qu'il était seul...

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

Traductions:

(1): Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Je t'ai enfin trouvé! C'est pas trop tôt!

(2): Attends!

(3): T'imagines même pas l'angoisse pour te mettre la main dessus! Tous les Japonais se ressemblent, même si tu es beaucoup mieux foutu que la moyenne. On m'avait pas dit à quel point ce serait galère! Enfin, la belle vie est finie, je viens de Rome pour t'en faire baver, beau brun!

(4): Bordel! Je suis trop content! Je vais te faire souffrir et dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, je te tripoterai! Tu as un beau petit cul et ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter!

(5): Tu parles pas Italien? Quelle poisse! Je vais devoir parler dans cette langue pointue! Toi, tu vas avoir très mal, et pas seulement aux fesses!

(6): Salaud! Je ne suis pas débile! Je vais te faire regretter ces paroles, saleté!

(7): En plus, il doit être vierge...


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Mon prof le tueur

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Non, non, non... toujours pas à moi... les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas... je vais friser la dépression... si au moins je pouvais avoir Itachi...

Pairing: SasuXNaruXSasu

Fic OCC et UA, comme j'en ai la mauvaise habitude. Cette fois-ci, je change allégremment les caractères des personnages, c'est pas drôle sinon!

Nutella est une marque déposée qui ne m'appartient pas, tant mieux car j'enchainerais les crises de foie!

Dans cette fic, Naruto parle Italien. J'ai du revoir mes cours datant du lycée ( trois ans quasiment...) et consulter un site de traduction pour retranscrire ce qui me manquait. S'il y a des fautes dans la partie italienne et que l'un de vous le parle couramment et le remarque, merci de me les signaler!

Maryline, je mets bientôt la suite du _Beau au bois ronflant_, promis ^^

Note préventive: Portez des préservatifs en toutes circonstances!

Sasuke sentait que la journée risquait d'être longue. Le blond était fidèle à sa parole, il le suivait partout, comme un bon toutou et cela agaçait le jeune Uchiwa. Le moment qu'il avait le moins apprécié était quand il s'était rendu aux toilettes, il avait eu du mal à faire comprendre à Naruto qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'il le suive jusque là et la lueur concupiscente qu'il lu dans le regard azur l'avait conforté dans cette opinion. Il se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe, entendant les gloussements des filles sur son passage et, ce qui le changea grandement, sur celui de son "camarade". Naruto se rapprocha de lui et lui attrapa le bras.

- Si tu me dis que tu sors avec une de ces greluches, je la flingue avant d'en faire autant avec toi. chuchotta-t-il en souriant.

- Tu me crois si con pour sortir avec ce genre de filles?

- Ouais, et pas qu'un peu.

- Connard!

- Attention, mio caro! Souviens-toi: Beretta de neuf millimètres.

- Je risque pas d'oublier, t'arrêtes pas de me vanter ton artillerie, à croire que t'as quelque chose à compenser...

Le brun accompagna sa déclaration d'un sourire moqueur qui ne plût pas à Naruto. Il attendit patiemment qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans les environs et laissa Sasuke savourer momentanément sa victoire. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, se moquant de son petit cri de surprise et de douleur, et colla sa bouche à son oreille.

- J'ai rien à compenser, mio caro, je peux te le montrer... et bientôt, tu le sentiras tellement bien en toi que tu ne pourras plus jamais affirmer ça!

Sasuke sentait la poigne dure et ferme du blondinet sur son épaule et son souffle chaud qui lui chatouillait la nuque. Il le détestait, il le connaissait depuis une heure maximum et il ne pouvait déjà plus le voir. Il voulait qu'il le relâche aussi tenta-t-il de se dégager, sans succès.

- Tu manques de force, la crevette. Il va falloir travailler tout ça...

- Merde!

- T'inquiètes, t'y arriveras un jour...

Naruto se décida à le laisser partir et l'observa s'éloigner. Pendant ce bref intermède, il avait pu sentir le parfum de Sasuke, une odeur forte mais discrète, tout comme lui. Il était captivant et malgré le fait qu'il devait le former, il espérait bien autre chose du brun.

- Un poco di pazienza, mi occuperò presto di tuoi glutei... (1)

- Qu'est-ce qu'as dit?

- Niente, comprenderai in molto poco tempo, mio caro. (2)

- Arrêtes de parler Espagnol!

- J'ai la confirmation que ton cerveau enregistre mal ce qu'on lui dit. Je ne parle pas Espagnol mais Italien, tâchon!

- Oui, bon c'est pareil!

- Pas du tout. Notre mafia à nous, elle est beaucoup plus classe que leurs petites bandes merdiques. Ne nous mets pas dans le même sac.

- Si tu le dis...

- Regola due: La famille est prioritaire, elle passe avant tout. Pigé?

- Mouais, mouais...

Sasuke n'avait rien à taper de ce que l'autre pouvait bien lui raconter. Il reprit son chemin vers sa salle de classe, conscient que le blond était derrière lui. Une fois sur le seuil de la salle, il se tourna vers Naruto et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'es pas élève de ce lycée, tu peux déjà pas rentrer dans ce bahut, et encore moins dans cette classe.

- Tu penses vraiment que je suis un gland? Pousse-toi de là, la crevette!

Naruto referma deux boutons de sa chemise et dénoua la veste qu'il avait noué autour de sa taille. Sasuke reconnut avec horreur l'uniforme de son lycée.

- C'est pas possible... commenta-t-il.

- Impossibile è una parola che non fa parte del nostro linguaggio, nella famiglia! (3)

- Encore à me parler Espagnol...

Le blond soupira avant de frapper violemment l'arrière du crâne de Sasuke.

- Quoi? vociféra ce dernier en mettant sa main là où il avait été frappé.

- Si tu me dis une nouvelle fois que je parle Espagnol, je ne te frapperai pas mais te collerai une balle entre les deux yeux.

Le brun ne releva pas, il avait compris que son camarade ne plaisantait pas.

- Je parle Italien, et tu vas l'apprendre d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi je devrais l'apprendre alors que je ne vais pas mettre les pieds dans ce pays?

- Considère que c'est une chance pour ton futur.

- Une chance d'avoir un bon boulot?

- Non, une chance d'avoir un futur. C'est ça ou je te descends.

Sasuke commençait à avoir un peu la trouille. Des six milliards d'êtres humains qui peuplaient la planète, il fallait que le plus fou et dangereux de tous tombe sur sa pomme. Il n'aimait pas s'incliner devant qui que ce soit et l'autre lui tapait sérieusement sur le système. Il allait laisser passer mais bientôt, il se rebifferait et là, ça lui ferait drôle! Il entra dans sa salle de classe d'un pas rageur et le blond n'avança pas plus dans la pièce. Le professeur arriva et toutes les filles gloussèrent en comprenant que le beau blond qu'elles avaient sous les yeux serait leur camarade de classe. Sasuke se laissa mollement tomber sur sa chaise, il était bizarrement fatigué. Le professeur fit une présentation de Naruto qu'il écouta d'une oreille distraite en priant pour que ce soit juste un cauchemar, un horrible rêve dont il allait bientôt se réveiller. Il laissa ses yeux glisser vers la fenêtre et observa le ciel. Cette vision le calma un peu, il se prit à penser qu'il était un de ses nuages et qu'il volait loin de l'enfer qu'était sa vie. Il divagua pendant un bref instant salvateur et sentit un petit coup lui frapper de nouveau l'arrière du crâne. La réalité se rappella à lui avec violence et quand il tourna la tête, il tomba sur deux orbes bleus.

- Regola tre: Le Parrain est conscient de tout ce qui l'entoure. Les rêvasseries sont interdites, blaireau!

- Tu m'ennuies. fit Sasuke avec un air las.

- Si tu désobéis à mes règles, je te flingue.

- Comme d'habitude, change un peu le disque.

- Puisque tu le souhaites. Sasuke, la prochaine fois, je te sauterai.

Le brun sursauta surtout que le blond avait prononcé cette phrase avec une voix sensuelle et chaude. Il le vit s'asseoir à la place vacante à côté de lui, place que Sasuke veillait à garder libre afin de ne pas être enquiquinné par un éventuel voisin ou pire encore, une voisine. Il lui lança un regard assassin auquel le blond répondit par un petit sourire moqueur.

- Cette place est libre, on est en démocratie et je veux être à côté de toi pour te rectifier si besoin est. La vità è bella!

- Bordel... chuchotta le brun en tournant la tête.

Il savait que ça allait être difficile et qu'il allait avoir du mal à se séparer de cette ventouse. L'après-midi passa plus rapidement que la matinée, il faut dire qu'à chaque fois que son nouveau voisin le surprenait à buller, il se prenait un coup, que ce soit la main hâlée qui frappe sa tête ou un stylo jeté du siège voisin qui lui aterrissait sur le bras. A la sonnerie finale, il était très las. Il aurait pu s'avachir dans un coin et s'endormir, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. L'autre le fatiguait comme aucune de ses fangirls n'y était jamais parvenu et il commençait à en avoir marre. Il sortit de la salle de classe d'un pas morne, se fichant bien d'être suivi par son nouveau camarade et se dirigea automatiquement vers le parking où il rejoignait Itachi pour rentrer. Itachi! Il se mettait à espérer que son aîné le délivrerait de son bourreau blond mais bon, connaissant Itachi, il pourrait se faire duper par le démon blond si ce dernier plaçait quelques bons compliments. Et il ne se trompa pas. Son frère l'attendait appuyé contre la voiture et il lisait un livre d'un air ennuyé. Il leva la tête quand il entendit son cadet approcher et lui fit un discret sourire.

- Ce bouquin est naze! déclara-t-il en secouant son livre de la main. Je me demande ce que tout le monde trouve à ce vampire et à cette fille! Et en plus, le pire, c'est qu'il veut même pas la baiser avant le mariage! Il sait pas ce qu'il rate, ce pauvre mec!

- ... Itachi...

- Centenaire et vierge, si c'est pas pitoyable... Comment peut-t-on vivre comme ça? C'est... beurk! J'ose même pas l'imaginer!

- Grand frère!

- Oui, quoi?

- On rentre?

- Oui, oui... Qui est ton ami, là? demanda-t-il en pointant Naruto du doigt.

- C'est...

- Yo! Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki! Je viens d'Italie.

Itachi observa le blond comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son frère qui se cachait les yeux avec la main.

- Sasuke? T'es sûr que tu vas bien? Depuis quand tu t'occupes des petits nouveaux? T'es devenu humain?

- Itachi... gronda son cadet d'une voix sourde.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait de mon frère mais sortez de son corps!

Il posa son livre sur le capot et fit un signe de croix avec les doigts.

- Mais tu vas te calmer abruti! J'ai pas eu le choix!

- ... Je me disais aussi...

- Je dois me le coltiner et c'est pas de gaiété de coeur!

- ... Je vois. Je suis Itachi Uchiwa, le grand frère de cet adorable garçon si avenant.

- Enchanté. dit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke se sentait subitement très seul. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour être traité de la sorte? Il fixa son frère qui était en train de scruter le blond, et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas des masses. Il avait envie de tirer son aîné par la main, de le faire rentrer de force dans la voiture si besoin est et surtout de se barrer de là fissa.

- Tu veux venir dîner avec nous à la maison ce soir? proposa Itachi à la tornade italienne.

- Non, grand frère! Il a plein de choses à faire, ce serait dommage de le retarder... intervînt Sasuke.

- Ce serait avec le plus grand plaisir, signore Itachi.

- "Signore"? J'adore! déclara Itachi avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière du véhicule et de laisser le blond monter.

S'il avait pu, Sasuke se serait fracassé la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Il lança un regard noir à son aîné qui se contenta de lui répondre en haussant un sourcil interrogatif. Itachi, voyant son frère dans la panade, décida d'enfoncer le clou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke? Tu fais une tête d'enterrement! Il est charmant, ton ami.

L'aîné des deux Uchiwa pu voir son frère passer du désespoir le plus total à une colère noire. Aussitôt qu'Itachi eu fini sa phrase, Naruto passa la tête par la fenêtre de la portière et regarda le jeune brun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'es pas content, la crevette? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- ... La crevette... commenta Itachi dont les épaules commençaient à trembler.

Il éclata de rire et Sasuke était partagé entre le dépit et la gêne de ce surnom.

- Je suis fan! déclara-t-il après avoir retrouvé un peu de son calme. La crevette!

- Ferme-la Itachi! répliqua son cadet.

- Tu entends comment tu parles à ton grand-frère? Tu me dois le respect! s'offensa Itachi.

- C'est vrai. rajouta le blond. N'oublie pas la regola uno: la famille est tout.

D'un geste rapide, il ouvrit la portière qui aterrit sans douceur sur les fesses de Sasuke. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri de douleur pure et faillit lui gueuler dessus que c'était un gland mais les yeux de Naruto le dissaduèrent de faire davantage.

- Je serai là pour te corriger à chaque fois que ce sera nécéssaire. ajouta Naruto.

Itachi regardait le blond avec un air admiratif qui ne plût pas à son cadet.

- Je sais que c'est un peu soudain et qu'on se connaît peu, commença l'aîné des deux bruns, mais il faut que je le dise: je t'aime Naruto!

- Itachi! vociféra son frère en massant ses fesses douloureuses.

- C'est tout un art, signore, je vous l'enseignerai.

Sasuke eût une confirmation: il venait de toucher le fond. Son frère était très protecteur, il veillait sur sa famille mais dès qu'un moyen d'embêter son cadet passait à sa proximité, il le saisissait. Le jeune brun comprit qu'il venait à peine d'entrer dans le tunnel et qu'il n'était pas près d'en sortir. Itachi, qui affichait un petit sourire satisfait, prit son livre, le jeta dans la voiture et s'installa à la place du conducteur. Sasuke soupira discrètement et s'asseya sur la place avant passager. Ses deux compagnons étaient conscients de sa bouderie mais s'en moquaient éperduemment et discutaient.

- D'où tu viens, précisément? demanda Itachi tout en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur.

- Di Firenze, Florence. lui indiqua Naruto.

- C'est une belle ville! commenta le plus âgé des deux bruns. J'adore son architecture.

- Si ça vous plaît, je vous prêterai des livres et des images que j'ai ramené, signore Itachi.

- Ce serait génial, merci!

Le jeune brun écoutait d'une oreille distraite, il avait cependant noté que "sexy dynamite" était devenu "signore Itachi" et que le blond avait adopté un ton mielleux. En plus d'être une brute, c'était un fourbe mais Sasuke sentait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas le genre de commentaires qu'apprécierait son camarade. Il soupira et se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre. Il lui tardait déjà de se mettre au lit, loin de la tornade italienne et que tout s'arrête. Il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix, être tranquille et vivre sa vie sans subir la présence d'un échappé de l'asile. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement chez eux et Sasuke fût soulagé de se retrouver dans sa maison, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Naruto ne reparte chez lui et après, il se débrouillerait pour ne plus jamais l'avoir à domicile. Itachi se gara dans l'allée, devant la maison et descendit d'un pas alerte du véhicule. Il attendit que ses deux passagers en fassent autant et la ferma avant de monter les marches du perron et de pénétrer dans la maison.

- Maman! On est rentrés! cria-t-il de l'entrée tout en enlevant ses chaussures.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Mikoto apparut. Son fils aîné se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue, comme il le faisait chaque soir. Sa mère le regarda avec tendresse avant de se concentrer sur son second fils. Elle fût un peu surprise de voir un garçon blond à côté de son cadet.

- On a ramené un invité, maman. expliqua Itachi. C'est un ami de Sasuke.

- Oh, vraiment? C'est rare que tu ramènes quelqu'un à la maison, mon chéri.

Sasuke aurait aimé disparaître sous terre. Naruto semblait à l'aise et observait Mikoto Uchiwa avec curiosité.

- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, signora Uchiwa. fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Ton ami est Espagnol? demanda Mikoto en observant son plus jeune fils.

Naruto tiqua, il venait de comprendre d'où venait le don de Sasuke pour les langues étrangères.

- Non, signora, je suis Italien.

- J'adore l'Italie! déclara-t-elle en lui empoignant le bras avec fermeté. J'y ai passé ma lune de miel et mon mari s'y rend souvent pour son travail...

Elle l'entraîna à sa suite dans la maison, lui parlant de tout ce qu'elle avait vu de ce pays et lui racontait des anecdotes que ses fils connaissaient par coeur. Pendant ce temps, Itachi les avait devancé pour rajouter une assiette supplémentaire et Sasuke suivait en traînant des pieds. Ils parvinrent au salon et Mikoto proposa à leur invité un rafraîchissement et de s'asseoir. Itachi se posa dans son fauteuil habituel, face à la télévision qu'il mit en sourdine et Sasuke se laissa mollement tomber sur le canapé. Le blond se posa près de lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ta mama est sympa. constata-t-il.

- ... répondit Sasuke.

- Merci pour ce brillant commentaire, petit frère.

Sasuke jeta une oeillade noire à son aîné et tenta d'ignorer Naruto qui gigotait. Peine perdue, le blond s'approcha de lui et colla sa cuisse contre celle du brun.

- Tu en tires une tête, mio caro!

- C'est à cause de toi. maugréa Sasuke.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, bientôt, tu me montreras un visage comblé. Je m'occuperai bien de toi.

Le jeune Uchiwa rougit et rencontra le regard sérieux et lubrique du blond.

- Peuh! Prend pas tes désirs pour la réalité!

- C'est un désir en effet, mais ce sera bientôt la réalité. confirma tranquillement Naruto.

Le plus jeune des deux bruns avait envie de se suicider temporairement. Itachi, qui suivait discrètement leur conversation, se contenta d'un petit sourire narquois. Mikoto revînt avec un plateau rempli de boissons et de petites choses à manger. Elle le posa sur la table basse et se cala sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de son aîné.

- Et... tu fais tes études à Konoha, Naruto? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, signora Uchiwa, je suis dans la même classe que Sasuke, qui a gentiment accepté de s'occuper de moi.

- C'est sûr, maman, Sasuke s'occupe bien de lui. renchérit Itachi.

- C'est bien, mon poussin! s'exclama Mikoto en regardant son cadet.

- Hmph!

- Tu progresses en matière d'expression, petit frère.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Itachi serait mort et enterré.

- Ne taquine pas ton frère! Tu sais qu'il a horreur de ça!

- Mais où serait le plaisir sinon? riposta l'aîné.

Mikoto leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait que le plus âgé de ses deux fils était joueur et préféra ne pas relever. Naruto s'amusait de voir cette famille évoluer sous ses yeux. Il savourait également le fait qu'il ne faille pas crier pour se faire entendre, comme c'était le cas en Italie. Son père et son grand-père étaient bruyants et quand ils se disputaient, mieux ne valait pas être dans les parages tant l'air semblait chargé d'électricité. Il eût un léger sourire en repensant à sa famille et à sa réaction quand il apprit qu'il allait rencontrer et former le futur parrain. Il n'avait pas été emballé à l'idée de faire du baby-sitting, mais quand il avait vu une photo de son "protégé", il avait vite changé d'avis. Les obsidiennes noires l'avaient simplement envoûté, il se dégageait de Sasuke Uchiwa un charisme qui l'avait séduit. Et à son arrivée, il s'était rendu compte que la beauté froide était dotée d'un caractère de cochon. Cependant, aussi mauvais soit son caractère, il s'aplatissait devant sa mère et représentait vraiment le petit dernier de la famille, le petit chéri à sa maman.

- Sasuke! Mange un peu, mon poussin! gronda Mikoto en voyant que son fils n'avait pas touché un seul biscuit apéritif.

- Hmph! déclara le jeune brun en rougissant.

- Tu te répètes petit frère.

Itachi observait toujours la télévision mais écoutait la conversation. Il avait noté l'absence momentanée de Naruto qui avait déserté le salon familial pour le monde palpitant de ses pensées, sa mère avait gentiment houspillé Sasuke qui lui se contentait de lui répondre par monosyllabes. Il aurait plus manqué que son père qui aurait sourit et prié sa femme de laisser son jeune fils tranquille. Le blond attrapa le bol de petits gateaux et le tendit au plus jeune des deux bruns.

- Mange. La mama s'inquiète pour toi.

- Je mange ce que je veux et quand je le veux.

- Pas maintenant.

Naruto s'approcha davantage de Sasuke, et lui fit un sourire séducteur qui trompa son vis-à-vis. Le jeune brun vit les yeux bleus s'assombrir, la mer paraissait succéder au ciel, les dents blanches de Naruto étaient encadrées par deux lèvres viriles et tentatrices. Devant ce spectacle, Sasuke avait légèrement ouvert la bouche et le temps qu'il se reprenne, le blond lui avait fourré de force deux biscuits au fromage. Sasuke faillit s'étouffer mais finit par avaler et dès qu'il eût la bouche vide, il décida de se faire entendre.

- Mais tu es complètement malade! J'aurais pu m'étouffer! brailla-t-il en laissant tomber sa réserve habituelle.

- Tu aurais pu mourir étouffer, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas le cas et tu as fais plaisir à ta mère... Bon garçon!

Le pire était que le blond se foutait également de sa gueule. Il avait bien envie de continuer à s'égosiller mais se doutait que cela n'en vaudrait pas la peine car l'autre se moquait bien de ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter. De plus, il n'avait pas envie de divertir son frère plus longtemps. Il se calma rapidement et retourna à son stoicisme habituel.

- C'est pas bien de s'énerver pour si peu, mon poussin. le réprimanda sa mère.

- ... Désolé maman.

Sasuke se faisait tout petit. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il adorait sa mère et ne voulait jamais la décevoir. Naruto ressentit une sensation qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps: la culpabilité.

- C'est également de ma faute, signora Uchiwa, c'est moi qui l'ait embêté.

- Oooh, ce n'est pas si grave que cela, Naruto. Ne t'inquiète pas autant! répondit Mikoto.

- Grazie, signora.

Mikoto pouffa de joie en l'entendant parler Italien et Sasuke trouvait que la voix du blond était plus douce, plus rauque aussi. Et ça le troublait un peu. Juste un peu. Il se mit une grande claque mentale, la fatigue le faisait délirer mais dans très peu de temps, tout serait fini. Après l'apéritif, ils passèrent à table et Sasuke comptait les secondes qui défilaient avec joie. L'entrée, puis le plat de résistance et enfin, le dessert. Le repas s'était déroulé dans une bonne ambiance, Naruto avait fait du charme à la mère des deux bruns, la complimentant sur sa cuisine et tout ce qu'il lui passait à proximité, comme la décoration de la maison. Itachi n'était pas épargné non plus, le blond louait son intelligence et sa culture et il espérait bien l'avoir comme professeur au lycée.

- Un professeur comme vous me donnerait vraiment envie de m'investir. déclara-t-il avec un sourire enjoleur.

- C'est ce que toutes mes élèves me disent. se flatta Itachi.

- Et elles ont bien raison. renchérit Naruto.

- Elles ont de la merde dans les yeux surtout. Si elles étaient nettes, elles s'apercevraient que tu es le mal incarné. marmonna Sasuke.

- Merci pour ces paroles remplies d'amour fraternel, Sasuke. Naruto, tu pourrais faire comme toute à l'heure, tu sais, avec la portière?

- Si vous voulez, signore, mais là, j'ai pas la portière. Je peux toujours le faire avec la chaise si vous le souhaitez...

- Oui, fais donc.

Le blond se leva et d'un geste souple du poignet, il renversa sa chaise violemment contre Sasuke. Ce dernier cria un peu de douleur, il n'avait pas eu le temps de protester et les deux autres avaient profité de l'absence de Mikoto pour officier. Il se tînt le bras en lançant un regard noir à Naruto qui remettait la chaise à sa place aussi vite que quand il l'avait tiré.

- Sasuke, la regola uno, ça te dit quelque chose? T'as intérêt à l'imprimer car la prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas un coup de portière ou de chaise...

- Ce sera un coup de quoi? demanda Itachi, curieux.

- Ca, c'est quelque chose entre votre frère et moi, signore Uchiwa.

Il fit un petit clin d'oeil à un Sasuke qui avait compris que le prochain manquement à cette règle engendrerait une balle en pleine tête. Il se raidit et déglutit avec difficulté. Le retour de sa mère le sauva. Elle vit que les trois garçons étaient en train de discuter et que rien de spécial ne devait s'être produit pendant qu'elle n'était pas là. Naruto se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

- Merci beaucoup pour le repas, signora Uchiwa, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser plus longtemps de votre hospitalité. Je vais rentrer. affirma-t-il.

- Itachi va te raccompagner. indiqua Mikoto tandis que son fils aîné se levait déjà.

- Non, je vous remercie, je vais prendre le métro. C'est pas loin d'ici.

Mikoto sembla perplexe tandis que Sasuke jubilait. Enfin! Il allait enfin se tirer et il allait avoir la paix! Il afficha un léger rictus que le blond remarqua et qu'il se promit de lui faire payer le lendemain.

- Où habites-tu exactement? questionna-t-elle.

- Je loue un appartement dans une rue proche de la grande artère commerciale. déclara-t-il d'un ton vague.

- C'est loin! se plaignit Mikoto. Tu peux dormir ici si tu le souhaites.

Sasuke sentit sa belle assurance s'envoler subitement. Il avait frôlé le paradis et retombait brutalement en enfer. Le blond remarqua que son partenaire perdait de son entrain et prit la résolution de se venger du rictus de quelques minutes auparavant.

- C'est avec plaisir, signora Uchiwa. C'est un peu triste de vivre seul, loin de ma famille, elle me manque. dit Naruto en prenant un air triste.

- Mon pauvre Naruto! Tu peux venir quand tu veux! Tous les soirs même, si tu le désires!

Le jeune brun se sentait plus bas que terre. Le salaud! Il avait mené sa barque avec doigté, l'enfoiré! Il étouffa un cri de fureur et tourna les talons. Il entendit quand même sa mère lui crier de préparer la chambre d'amis. Il alla dans sa propre chambre, ferma la porte à clé et s'autorisa à se laisser aller pendant quelques instants à sa colère. Quand il fût un peu calmé, il alla préparer la chambre, il mit des draps propres et croisa son frère qui apportait un vieux pyjama.

- Comment qu'il t'a embrouillé! commenta le plus âgé des deux bruns.

- Itachi... menaça son cadet.

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire, petit frère! Naruto est juste en bas.

- ... Merde!

- Je l'adore ce petit. J'espère qu'il va passer nous voir très souvent.

Sasuke préféra tourner les talons et laisser son frère à ses divagations. En une soirée, le blond s'était mis Itachi et leur mère dans la poche. Il était balèze, il devait l'admettre, mais c'était un Uchiwa, et un Uchiwa retors, mesquin et rancunier.

_- Et si on lui donnait une petite leçon?_ déclara une voix dans sa tête.

Il se prit brutalement le crâne entre les mains et s'affaissa contre le mur le plus proche. Il l'entendait et plus ça allait, plus l'autre lui parlait. Il se força à respirer tranquillement et à se calmer.

_- Il a un beau petit cul en plus, j'y mordrais bien dedans!_ rajouta la voix.

Sasuke s'asseya carrément sur le sol et respira plus fort. Il se répétait en boucle de se calmer, il finit par faire le vide dans son esprit difficilement et il pû enfin reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il se releva après quelques minutes et retourna dans sa chambre. Il prit un pantalon de pyjama propre et se changea. Il allait se glisser dans son lit quand on frappa un rapide coup à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit dans la foulée et Naruto apparut, vêtu du simple pantalon en coton que lui avait prêté son aîné. Il lorgna Sasuke sans vergogne et eût un sourire appréciateur.

- Je le savais déjà mais tu es bien foutu, mio caro.

- Je t'ai pas dit d'entrer, alors casse-toi! rétorqua le brun.

Il avait espéré se mettre au lit tranquille, mais même ça, c'était du luxe. Voyant que le blond ne faisait pas mine de bouger, il haussa les épaules et alla tirer les draps avant de se coucher.

- Serait-ce une invitation? questionna Naruto en se calant contre le mur.

- ... Va te faire mettre.

- Volontiers, surtout si c'est par toi.

- Enfoiré!

Sasuke se coucha, éteignit la lumière et se tourna dos à la porte. Il espérait que cela le ferait décamper et aussi fut-il surpris de sentir un poids sur le lit. Naruto venait de s'y asseoir et comme plus tôt dans la journée, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Tu as du caractère, mio caro. Je voudrais te former pour devenir notre parrain, mais je pense qu'il faudra que je te mate pour y parvenir.

- Peuh! Ca reste à voir.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être blasé ou excité de dompter une telle nature... c'est un habile mélange des deux, je crois.

- Si t'as fini de dire des conneries, tire-toi.

- Quelle grossièreté! Dire que j'étais venu te souhaiter une bonne nuit!

- Ma nuit sera bonne si tu gicles de là!

- Bon, je passe pour cette fois, mais c'est la dernière.

Le blond se leva et passa rapidement sa main dans la chevelure brune.

- Buona notte, mio caro. murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Sasuke sentit qu'il partait et il entendit la porte se fermer doucement. Complètement claqué, il s'endormit rapidement. Naruto était resté dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la respiration du brun se ralentir. Il soupira, faire de ce garçon récalcitrant, hautain et désagréable le prochain parrain ne serait pas de tout repos mais c'était un challenge qui en valait la peine. Il avait déjà la hargne et cette volonté qui étaient les caractéristiques des parrains de la famille. Cependant, un détail le chiffonnait. Il longea le couloir et frappa un rapide coup à la porte blanche. Il n'attendit pas que la personne qui occupait l'endroit l'invite, et pénétra dans la pièce. Son opposé lui faisait face, il lui tournait le dos et buvait lentement un verre.

- Je me disais que c'était tranquille comme coin. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.

Son vis-à-vis ne s'arrêta pas de boire pour autant. Il fit même tourner les glaçons dans son verre, qu'il observa avec une grande attention.

- Et Pein qui ne sait pas où tu as bien pu partir! Je te dis pas comment il a gueulé à la dernière réunion, il faut dire que c'est la quatrième que tu rates...

Naruto entendit un léger rire, l'autre se moquait de lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer, il aurait dû se douter que les petits malheurs de Pein le divertiraient.

- Tu assurais sa sécurité avant mon arrivée? demanda-t-il en voyant l'autre se tourner dans sa direction avec un sourire moqueur.

- Entre autre.

- Développe.

- Ma mission n'était pas que la protection de Sasuke, j'ai également d'autres choses à faire ici.

- L'Empoisonneur?

- Hm.

- Ca vaudra le coup d'oeil, l'Empoisonneur contre toi! Ca va faire bouger les gens de notre milieu...

- Ou pas. Je voudrais ne pas les avoir dans les pattes lors de notre prochaine confrontation.

- Ce qui est compréhensible vu que vous avez fait match nul la dernière fois, cette fois-ci sera la bonne!

L'autre était maintenant totalement tourné vers lui et le fixait avec un calme olympien.

- Quoi? demanda le blond devant le regard noir et profond de son opposé.

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais frais, Naruto.

- Pardon? s'offensa le blondinet.

- Tu es frais et assez pur encore, malgré le fait que tu sois un mec qui tue de sang-froid. C'est admirable.

- Te fous pas de moi!

- Je ne permettrais jamais de me moquer du Kyûbi, je sais que j'aurais du mal à l'emporter contre toi.

- Tu es quand même membre de l'Akatsuki, ce n'est pas rien...

- Peuh, faire partie de ce groupe ne m'apporte rien, je ne suis même pas en Italie.

- Il n'empêche que tu fais partie de la légende...

- ...

- ... Sexy Dynamite.

Le brun ne fit aucun mouvement devant cette appelation. Il bu même une nouvelle lampée de sa boisson alcoolisée ambrée et observa le blond qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Bon, on arrête de rigoler, Itachi. Je sens qu'on me cache des éléments importants et ça ne me plaît pas. Si tu veux que je fasse bien mon boulot, il faut que j'ai les bonnes cartes en main.

- Il n'y a rien de particulier à dire. Tout dépend de Sasuke, c'est lui qui risque d'animer les choses.

- ...

- Tu saisiras un jour.

Itachi lui tourna le dos, signifiant que l'entretien était clos. Naruto, plus que perplexe, décida d'aller se coucher. Tendu, il ne réussit à s'endormir que vers deux heures du matin.

Le lendemain, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Sa conversation avec l'ainé des deux bruns lui revînt en tête et il fronça les sourcils. Il aimait savoir où il allait et détestait tatônner pour avancer. Cependant, il savait qu'Itachi avait fait preuve la veille d'une entorse à sa règle principale qui constituait à regarder les gens avec mesquinerie et mépris et surtout, ne rien dire de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Il se frotta la nuque dans l'espoir de se détendre et d'y voir un peu plus clair mais ce fût en vain. Il décida d'aller se laver, peut-être qu'une bonne douche chaude lui permettrait de comprendre. Il repassa dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bains et frappa. Comme personne ne répondait, il s'engouffra dans la pièce et se déshabilla rapidement avant de se glisser sous l'eau chaude. Il sentit ses muscles se décrisper et soupira de satisfaction. Il sortit de la cabine de douche et noua une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il s'observa dans le miroir et grimaça un peu, il voyait encore la cicatrice que lui avait laissé son dernier contrat... Il faut dire que son opposant n'était des plus faciles à abattre, il faudrait qu'un jour il le descende, avant de s'énerver sérieusement... Il fût coupé de ses pensées par l'arrivée impromptue de Sasuke dans la pièce. Le jeune brun n'était pas réveillé, il avait les cheveux ébourriffés et la marque du drap imprimée sur la joue. Naruto pensa un instant taire sa présence et voir si l'autre se rendrait compte qu'il était là, mais il n'en eût pas l'occasion. Même quand il avait la tête dans le cul et le cul sur les épaules, Sasuke Uchiwa était conscient quand un danger le menaçait. Il se força à émerger et ses yeux s'assombrirent quand il reconnut l'individu qui se trouvait avec lui.

- Dégage! déclara-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Buongiorno, mio caro! Tu n'es pas du matin? C'est dommage, moi qui adore faire l'amour le matin...

- Casse-toi avant que je ne pètes la gueule!

- J'aimerais bien voir ça! On va dire dans cent ans, là, tu seras à peu près au niveau de ma cheville, et encore, je te surestimes!

- Salaud! Va crever!

- Oui, mio caro, j'aime quand tu me dis des petits mots d'amour.

- ...

Naruto vit le brun s'assombrir davantage et attraper ce qui lui passait sous la main, à savoir la grosse brosse à cheveux d'Itachi.

- Et maintenant, tire-toi!

Il lui lança la brosse dessus et le blond parvînt à l'éviter de justesse.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as de meilleures compétences quand tu es à moitié à l'ouest. Ca mérite réfléxion.

Voyant que Sasuke empoignait la poubelle en métal, Naruto jugea préférable d'aller continuer sa méditation ailleurs. Il rejoignit la chambre d'amis et s'habilla avant de descendre à la cuisine. Mikoto et Itachi étaient déjà attablés devant les informations. La brune se leva à son arrivée et lui fit un large sourire.

- Bonjour Naruto. Tu as bien dormi? demanda-t-elle.

- Buongiorno signora Uchiwa. J'ai bien dormi, merci et vous?

- Très bien, merci. Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit déjeuner?

- Un café noir s'il-vous-plaît. répondit-il avant de s'installer sur une chaise.

Il jeta un petit regard à Itachi, qui le lui rendit avant de reconcentrer toute son attention sur la télévision et le pot de Nutella. Le blond haussa un sourcil, il y a des choses qui ne changeraient jamais, comme l'amour voire la vénération qu'Itachi avait pour le Nutella. Sasuke rejoint le reste de sa famille et son hôte indésirable peu après. Il avala rapidement son petit-déjeuner sous les yeux désapprobateurs de sa mère. Itachi sembla sortir de sa torpeur, il fixa le pot de Nutella et le referma avec une tristesse flagrante.

- Petit frère, Naruto, on y va. déclara-t-il.

- Oui, signore Itachi.

- Attends, j'ai oublié mon sac. précisa Sasuke avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

- Des fois, je me demande si c'est vraiment mon frère. Personne n'est aussi tête en l'air dans la famille, ou alors ceux qui le sont se planquent bien!

- Itachi! s'offensa sa mère.

Il lui répondit par un petit sourire qui se voulait innocent mais qui ne dupa pas totalement Mikoto. Au bout d'un instant, Itachi regarda sa montre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore? Il l'a paumé où son sac? Sur Mars? grogna l'aîné des deux frères.

- Je vais voir ce qu'il fait. affirma Naruto avant de remonter l'escalier.

Il longea le couloir jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de Sasuke. La porte était entrouverte, et l'expérience lui avait appris à se méfier des portes entrouvertes. Il la poussa doucement et constata qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Sasuke? appella-t-il.

La réponse ne vînt jamais. Un bras opalin le saisit par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur avant qu'une masse vienne se frotter contre lui. Le blond tenta de se dégager mais n'y arriva pas, il était surpris en plus de s'être fait avoir aussi bêtement.

- Un aussi joli petit cul, ce serait complètement fou de ne pas en profiter... ronronna une voix grave à son oreille.

Naruto était toujours maintenu fermement, de plus cette voix et sa situation l'excitaient.

- Heureusement, je ne suis pas comme lui... continua de ronronner l'autre.

- ... A quoi tu joues, Sasuke?

Le brun se décolla de lui et ses yeux sombres s'ancrèrent dans ceux azurs qui lui faisaient face. Naruto sentit un grand frisson lui parcourir l'échine, l'homme qui était en face de lui était Sasuke et n'était pas lui en même temps.

- Par pitié, ne me compare pas avec ce coincé!

Il eût un sourire mesquin et se pencha rapidement afin de sceller leurs lèvres.

Traductions:

(1): Un peu de patience, je m'occuperai bientôt de tes fesses...

(2): Rien, tu comprendras dans très peu de temps, mon chéri.

(3): Impossible est un mot qui ne fait pas partie de notre langage, dans la famille!

Playlist de ce chapitre:

L'arc~en~ciel: Loreley

L'arc~en~ciel: Lover Boy

L'arc~en~ciel: Eien


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Mon prof le tueur

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Non, non, non... toujours pas à moi... les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas... je vais friser la dépression... si au moins je pouvais avoir Itachi...

Pairing: SasuXNaruXSasu

Fic OCC et UA, comme j'en ai la mauvaise habitude. Cette fois-ci, je change allégremment les caractères des personnages, c'est pas drôle sinon!

Nutella est une marque déposée qui ne m'appartient pas, tant mieux car j'enchainerais les crises de foie!

Dans cette fic, Naruto parle Italien. J'ai du revoir mes cours datant du lycée ( trois ans quasiment...) et consulter un site de traduction pour retranscrire ce qui me manquait. S'il y a des fautes dans la partie italienne et que l'un de vous le parle couramment et le remarque, merci de me les signaler!

Note préventive: Portez des préservatifs en toutes circonstances!

Il eût un sourire mesquin et se pencha rapidement afin de sceller leurs lèvres. Naruto resta interdit, bloqué contre la porte, tout en se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer. Sasuke l'embrassait, c'était inespéré mais génial, surtout qu'il savait bien y faire, il le coinçait férocement contre une porte, situation excitante s'il en est, et son corps se frottait lascivement contre le sien, ce qui accentuait encore la tension du sien. Tous ces éléments assemblés paraissaient venir d'une autre dimension, ce qui poussa le blond à s'interroger. Ce brun était bien Sasuke mais il n'agissait pas comme lui. Il était plus sauvage, plus viril, plus masculin et cela lui plaisait. Il sentit que la langue du brun tentait de s'insinuer dans sa bouche, forçant l'accès avec une fausse délicatesse. Il lui accorda le passage et gémit quand la langue intruse s'enroula autour de la sienne. Elle était chaude, humide et elle tentait de dominer son opposée dans un combat buccal qui le fit frissonner. C'était bon, au-delà de ce qu'il avait bien pu attendre de la part du jeune brun. Comme toute bonne chose a une fin, ce dernier se retira, reprit son souffle et reposa un baiser plus doux sur les lèvres de Naruto.

- Ca, beau blond, "Sasuke" aurait été incapable de te le faire... constata le brun avec un sourire victorieux.

-... Hmmm...

- ... Ni quelque chose comme ça...

Le brun plaqua d'une main les deux poignets de Naruto au-dessus de sa tête et le regarda avec gourmandise. Il s'approcha et lécha la joue hâlée avant de laisser sa langue glisser le long de la peau jusqu'à l'oreille et d'en mordiller le lobe.

- ... ni ça. susurra-t-il contre l'oreille du blond.

La main libre de Sasuke frôla le torse de Naruto, avant de descendre plus bas, touchant du bout des doigts le ventre un peu crispé avant de se positionner sur son entrejambe. Naruto poussa un petit cri, qui s'accentua encore quand son vis-à-vis commença à presser ses parties.

- C'est bon, n'est-ce pas?

- ... Hmm...

- Je t'ai posé une question, il me semble.

Il appuya davantage sur le sexe du blond, le faisant pousser un cri de pur plaisir.

- ... Mmm... Oui, c'est bon...

- J'adore ta voix quand elle est déformée par le plaisir...

Il desserra sa prise sur l'entrejambe et remonta sa main.

- Intensifions notre exploration.

Le brun défit la ceinture de Naruto, avant de faire sauter le bouton et de baisser la braguette. Il fit passer ses doigts sous le sous-vêtement qui commençait à se tendre et saisit doucement la verge hâlée.

- Et si je te branle, est-ce que tu crieras?

- ... Sa... Sasuke...

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

La main pâle s'empara lentement du membre érigé et passa sur toute sa longueur, ce qui fit se cambrer Naruto. Le brun aborrait un sourire satisfait à le voir se tordre de la sorte, il augmenta la cadence et fût ravi de voir que le corps du blond réagissait spontanément à son toucher.

- ... Sa... suke...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne suis pas "Sasuke".

- ... Hmm...

- Je suis Ren, tente de ne pas oublier le nom de celui qui va te faire jouir.

Naruto perdait toute volonté de compréhension. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que l'autre n'était pas un débutant et que même lui, qui était pourtant rodé aux jeux de l'amour, n'allait pas tarder à succomber. "Ren", puisque c'était son nom, accéléra le rythme, et Naruto, entravé, avait du mal à bouger selon ses souhaits. Il se contentait de bouger son bassin en suivant la cadence que l'autre lui imposait, qui allait de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un fort gémissement et se déverse dans la main opaline.

- Bon garçon, commenta le brun. Tu es sensible, si sensible...

L'autre affichait un sourire hautain, mais Naruto était trop dans les vapes pour le lui faire ravaler d'une façon ou d'une autre. La jouissance avait été tellement intense qu'il avait perdu tout repére, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose, et cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas soumis de la sorte. Il eût un temps d'arrêt quand il vit la main de "Ren" se présenter à sa bouche.

- Lèche.

L'ordre était cinglant, le regard du brun était si brûlant que le blond l'éxécuta. Sa semence avait un goût amer et tout en léchant, il fixait Sasuke et son air ravi. Il était presque à la fin que "Ren" retira sa main afin de lécher le reste.

- Il faut bien que je te goûte aussi...

Naruto rougit et laissa l'autre faire. Une fois sa main propre, le brun relâcha son emprise sur le blond et ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Le blond nota des différences entre "Ren" et "Sasuke", l'expression et le regard du premier étaient plus durs que ceux du second.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller en cours, bébé. constata platement "Ren".

- Merde! C'est pour ça que j'étais venu te chercher!... Et Itachi qui attend!

- Descends, j'arrive.

Le blond jetta une dernière oeillade à "Ren" avant de faire ce que l'autre lui avait demandé. Une fois dans le couloir, il tenta de tirer des conclusions à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Qui était ce mec? Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sasuke? On ne pouvait décemment pas laisser un fou à la tête du plus grand de tous les clans mafieux d'Italie et d'Europe... Naruto finit par se dire qu'une bonne explication avec Itachi s'imposait. Dès qu'il le vit revenir, Itachi su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre le blond et son frère. Naruto ne sembait pas être content du tout et il affichait une expression un peu perdue.

- Il arrive. se contenta-t-il d'énoncer, laconique.

- Tant mieux. répondit Mikoto qui n'avait rien remarqué.

- Allons l'attendre dehors. proposa Itachi.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de sa mère et sortit, suivit de Naruto qui la salua rapidement mais avec chaleur. Les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans le véhicule de l'aîné des Uchiwa.

- Mets-toi à table, Naruto. énonça Itachi sans préambule.

- Qui c'est "Ren"?

- T'es tombé sur "Ren"?

- C'est plutôt lui qui m'est tombé dessus, si tu veux savoir.

Itachi eût un léger rictus mais ne manifesta pas plus de joie à l'énoncé de cette nouvelle.

- Si "Ren" est sorti, ce n'est pas bon signe...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Naruto, proche de perdre son contrôle.

- C'est une partie de Sasuke, une de ses personnalités.

Naruto s'affaissa dans son siège et observa Itachi.

- ... C'est à ça que tu faisais référence hier, quand tu disais que Sasuke pourrait poser problème.

- Oui.

- Je veux tout savoir, Itachi.

Le blond lança un regard de défi au plus âgé des deux frères, qui soupira avant de concentrer son attention sur son passager. Il eût à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la porte passager s'ouvrit et qu'un Sasuke plus blanc qu'à son habitude apparut.

- Je sais pas ce que j'ai mangé, mais j'ai un goût bizarre dans la bouche... expliqua-t-il, au bord de la nausée.

Itachi se tourna vivement vers Naruto, qui détourna sciemment la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard enflammé d'Itachi. Quand Sasuke fût installé, son aîné démarra enfin et roula plus vite qu'à son habitude pour tenter de rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient accumulé. A l'arrivée au lycée, Sasuke tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

- Je... je vais faire un tour aux toilettes...

Il partit en trottinant, la main sur le ventre. Les deux autres attendirent qu'il se soit bien éloigné avant de se regarder en coin.

- Je n'ose même pas te demander ce qu'il a pu avaler pour être dans cet état... commença Itachi.

- C'est la faute de Ren, c'est lui qui a léché la fin! se défendit Naruto.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais mais j'espérais ne pas avoir de confirmation.

Ils se mirent en route et Itachi constata que Naruto attendait qu'il passe aux aveux. Il analysa rapidement leur environnement et hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

- "Ren" est... assez spécial. Il est issu d'une sorte de schizophrénie qui se transmet à certains membres de la famille. Sasuke est touché, c'est pour ça qu'il est sous traitement médical.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est exactement?

- Un dédoublement de la personnalité. Quand cela se produit, Sasuke oublie ce que ses autres côtés ont bien pu faire, ça a failli le rendre fou quand il était gosse d'ailleurs... Tu as eu affaire à "Ren", et tu as pu juger un peu du personnage.

- Pervers, dominateur, bon branl... euh, non, j'ai rien dit.

- "Bon branleur" donc... constata Itachi avec un rictus moqueur.

- Oui, bon, passons. demanda Naruto, gêné de s'être fait dominer par un résidu de maladie mentale.

- Qu'il t'ait dominé n'a rien d'étonnant dedans. C'est le plus tordu, même moi je suis rien comparé à lui...

- Attends... tu m'as dit "le plus tordu" et "ses autres côtés"... ça veut dire que "Ren" n'est pas le seul?

Naruto sentait un début de panique l'envahir, chose qui était rare chez lui. Il attendait avec espoir qu'Itachi lui confirme que seul "Ren" était présent.

- Non, il y en a un autre.

-... Un... autre?

- Et il est pire que "Ren".

- "Pire que "Ren""?

- Tu le verras bientôt. Si "Ren" a réussi à passer, alors l'autre fera son trou aussi.

- Il est comment, l'autre?

- ... Toutes les choses horribles que tu as pu voir ne sont rien comparées à lui. résuma Itachi.

Naruto avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Lui qui croyait qu'il allait dresser Sasuke et obtenir une partie de jambes en l'air en bonus comprit que le plan initial allait être plus dur à éxécuter. Sasuke, leur futur parrain, était un schizo doté d'une personnalité perverse et d'une autre digne de l'Apocalypse... ça allait être plus difficile de manoeuvrer en sachant ça. Naruto se rendit dans sa salle de cours et se laissa mollement tomber sur sa chaise, sous les regards charmeurs de ses camarades de sexe féminin. Il n'allait plus pouvoir menacer tranquillement Sasuke en sachant que "Ren" et "Il Diavolo" allaient ensuite être sur son cul, et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Il vit revenir un Sasuke au teint blafard et qui paraissait être à côté de ses pompes. Le brun s'affaissa sur sa chaise plus qu'il ne s'asseya dessus et posa sa tête entre ses bras croisés. Il allait mieux mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pu se produire. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus et ça lui foutait un peu la trouille. Il avait pourtant bien pris son traitement, n'accumulant jamais de gros retards dans les pires des cas, mais cela s'était reproduit ce matin. Quant à ce qu'il avait ingurgité, il avait mangé la même chose que tous les matins et n'avait jamais été malade de la sorte... Naruto avait l'air patraque aussi... y-aurait-il un lien entre les deux? Mais comment? ... Il préféra arrêter de se poser des questions et attendre que les cours débutent, il se sentirait mieux en fin de matinée. Et il avait raison. A midi, il était de nouveau comme avant, il avait retrouvé ses esprits et son côté cassant... ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Naruto. Ce dernier semblait être dans la lune, pas que le brun s'en plaigne, au contraire, ça lui faisait des vacances. Cependant, ce silence l'inquiétait, il le connaissait depuis la veille seulement mais il avait compris que ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il attendit que la cloche sonne et que ceux de sa classe se soient dispersés avant de se lever et de s'approcher de lui.

- Ca va? lui demanda-t-il.

- Hm. Mouais.

- T'es sûr? Pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, sangsue italienne...

- Ouais, et je te remercie, blaireau japonais.

Ils se lancèrent un regard sombre avant de tourner la tête chacun d'un côté différent. Naruto n'avait pas été lui-même cette matinée, il avait été trop permissif, même si c'était un dégénéré, il devait le former, après tout, il y avait eu de nombreux fêlés dans la famille... L'état normal de Sasuke ne posait pas problème, il était un enfoiré d'une grande intelligence et "Ren" ne paraissait pas être idiot non plus, quant à l'autre, il espérait ne jamais le rencontrer. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, c'était urgent. Il se leva et attrapa le poignet du brun.

- Maintenant, on y va.

Sasuke essaya de se dégager mais n'y parvînt pas. Naruto lui fit un sourire moqueur.

- Peuh, tu manques encore de force, la crevette!

- Je t'emmerde!

- Quelle grossiéreté!

Il claqua violemment l'arrière du crâne de Sasuke qui laissa échapper une plainte violente.

- Ca devient une fâcheuse habitude, mio caro. Je vais te rendre plus docile.

- Dans tes rêves, tâchon.

- Toi, tu veux crever.

A l'oeillade que le blond posa sur lui, le brun su qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il préféra se taire, il n'avait qu'une vie après tout et il valait mieux qu'il la conserve pour lui faire payer plus tard. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs du lycée, Naruto refusant de lâcher le poignet opalin, ce qui entraîna quelques commentaires douteux.

- Allons manger par-là, chéri! criait Naruto à la cantonnade, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour glisser sa main dans celle de Sasuke.

Sasuke n'osait même pas regarder les gens autour de lui, il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Naruto consentit enfin à le lâcher quand ils arrivèrent près d'un banc tranquille, loin du passage. Sasuke avait envie de l'étriper mais il s'en abstînt car il savait que l'autre lui mettrait une dérouillée avant de le tripoter.

- Assieds-toi, mio caro, ne reste pas debout pour manger.

- ... Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

- C'est simple, c'était pour qu'ils comprennent que tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi.

- ...

- Et ce sera plus facile pour moi, ça me permettra d'être tout le temps près de toi, considères que c'est une initiation à notre futur.

- Ou pas car je t'aurai tué avant.

Naruto lui fit son sourire moqueur et se pencha à son oreille.

- J'aime ça, j'ai hâte d'être au jour ou tu pointeras un flingue sur moi...

- ...

- ... mais ce jour, je veux que tu me vises... là.

Il saisit la main pâle et la posa sur sa poitrine, sur son coeur. Sasuke sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et rencontra brièvement les yeux azurs qui étaient posés sur lui.

- Seul toi peux tirer ici.

Le brun resta interdit. Il fixait le blond dans les yeux, il sentait la chaleur de son corps sous sa main. L'autre était grave, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il le vit saisir sa main avant de la porter à ses lèvres, il y déposa un petit baiser sur le dos. Sasuke trembla un peu, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de douceurs et il pensait que le blond en était incapable. Il gardait néanmoins sa main dans la sienne et il ne pensa pas à lui demander de la lâcher. Naruto la retourna avant d'en lécher la paume sensuellement. Ce simple contact l'électrisa et il rougit malgré lui.

- Es bello, mio caro.

- Arr... arrêtes....

- Pourquoi tu bégayes comme ça?

Sasuke le regarda et tenta de récupérer sa main, mais elle fut retenue par la poigne de fer de son vis-à-vis. Naruto lui lança un regard dominateur et fit frôler sa joue hâlée par la main opaline. Il finit par la relâcher et couva le brun de ses yeux bleus. Il finit par s'asseoir à côté du brun et à peine avait-il posé ses fesses sur le banc qu'il se trouva plaqué contre avec force et violence. Sasuke le maintenait fermement sur le bois et l'observait avec un air supérieur. Le blond commençait à baliser, ce n'était pas le Sasuke "normal", il espérait que ce ne soit pas la Terreur qui se pointait enfin.

- Alors, blondinet, quoi de neuf depuis ce merveilleux moment ce matin?

- Ren?

- Lui-même.

Le brun le caressa lentement au niveau du torse et commença à lui grignoter un peu la nuque.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es meilleur que ce sandwich à la con.

- Ca suffit! Gicle de là!

- ... Que tu es vilain. Ca me donne envie de te corriger.

Il glissa son genou entre les jambes hâlées et laissa son poids coincer le blond. Il tenta de se débattre mais l'autre faisait preuve d'une force insoupçonnée.

- Tu n'aimes pas ça, hein? Ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation.

- Ren, dégage!

- Non.

Il se baissa davantage sur le blond et lui mordilla l'oreille.

- Itachi a été un vilain rapporteur... prononça-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Hmm...

- Tu succombes bien vite.

Le brun se redressa et l'observa. Il savourait cette dominance, si rare, sur un tel être. Le regarder se moquer de Sasuke le divertissait, ils avaient tous les deux un caratère de merde mais Naruto était plus fort, et là, ça lui foutait les boules de voir son autre personnalité se faire laminer. Il fallait bien qu'il tente de rééquilibrer les choses, et il profitait du petit blond pendant qu'il y était. Il fallait qu'il tienne pour accomplir son objectif, et il savait que ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Le voir immobile sous lui, résigné et succombant à ses caresses le comblait. Dompter une telle personne était toujours jouissif, mais là, c'était différent, il ressentait des choses en plus, des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé. Et ça l'angoissait. Il n'avait jamais été ce qu'il qualifiait de "chochotte", or ce blond lui donnait cette impression. Il se résigna donc à suivre son plan initial en bridant ses émotions, et peu lui importait combien ça lui coûterait. Il se reconcentra sur le blondinet qui recommençait à s'agiter et qu'il allait s'évertuer à calmer. Il captura ses lèvres d'un mouvement brusque, l'empêchant ainsi de gémir. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir le corps bronzé qui se tendait et au lieu de le repousser, Naruto l'attira contre lui et donna un coup de bassin contre son partenaire. "Ren" s'arrêta net et plongea son regard obsidien dans celui azur qui lui était opposé. Tout en laissant leurs yeux rivés les uns aux autres, le brun laissa descendre une de ses mains vers le bas-ventre du blond, qui ne bougea pas plus. Il passa rapidement sa main sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et eût un sourire appréciateur en voyant l'autre se tordre. Comme la matinée, il défit rapidement l'ouverture du vêtement et baissa la braguette. Naruto se laissa docilement faire, il savait que dans le petit jeu qu'ils venaient d'instaurer implicitement, le premier qui abandonnerait aurait perdu. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne se plaignit pas quand le brun tira sur son boxer afin de faire sortir son membre. Il le caressa suavement et se lécha les lèvres.

- Fini de jouer, blondinet. Tu as perdu.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça. le provoqua Naruto.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'en faire la démonstration.

"Ren" rompit le contact visuel, ce qui ne prédit rien de bon au blond qui avait eu le temps d'apercevoir un sourire légèrement sadique se dessiner sur les lèvres du brun. Il le vit descendre lentement, déposant de rapides baisers sur son ventre couvert et Naruto se tordait bien malgré lui sous ses caresses. Il sursauta quand les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur sa verge et se redressa subitement.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

- C'est pourtant évident, je vais te sucer.

Le brun eût un sourire particulièrement diabolique de l'avis du blond. Il n'eût pas le temps de s'apesantir davantage sur la question, le brun passa le bout de sa langue le long de la hampe dressée. Naruto frissonna, il faut dire aussi que ça faisait maintenant un bail qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de rapports... il réagissait comme ça parce qu'il était en manque, pas plus... Ca devait être ça... Il se cramponna au bois du banc quand son vis-à-vis entreprit de suçoter son gland. Il jouait avec comme avec une friandise, jouant avec la peau et le malmenant avec sa langue. Pour une personnalité annexe, "Ren" savait y faire. Il finit par engloutir la totalité de la verge de Naruto et à faire de lascifs va-et-vients dessus. Le blond croyait qu'il allait sombrer dans la folie, c'était chaud et humide, positivement divin. Il sentait que ses bonnes résolutions étaient en train de s'envoler, la langue de Sasuke passait sensuellement sur sa hampe, ce qui finit par le faire crier de plaisir. Il gémissait sans aucune vergogne sous les assauts de cette bouche coquine, c'est sûr, c'était dû à son abstinence prolongée qu'il criait de la sorte. Il agrippa les mèches brunes d'une poigne forte et donna un léger coup de bassin contre le visage du brun. Ce dernier réussit à se dégager momentanément et posa deux baisers doux sur le ventre bronzé.

- Maintenant, Naruto, tu vas écouter ce que je te dis.

- Hmm... après, suce-moi!

- ... J'ai toute ton attention. constata le brun avec un sourire ironique.

Il frôla du bout de son index le sexe du blond qui gémit.

- A chaque fois que tu feras trop chier Sasuke, je me pointerai et je ferai de toi cette adorable chose rougissante et cambrée.

- ... Ren...

- C'est une promesse.

Il regarda une dernière fois son opposé et reprit la fellation. Le blond se tordait de plus en plus et savait que la jouissance était proche. Ce con de brun était doué pour les gâteries, il lui faisait prendre son pied comme rarement il l'avait pris. Il augmenta la cadence de ses ondulations et criait sans se cacher.

- Oh oui! Fais-moi jouir! Fais-moi jouir!

Le brun allait le faire, il le sentait. Il était à deux doigts d'un orgasme phénomémal quand son partenaire s'arrêta subitement et se recula vivement.

- Ren! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

- ... Mais...

La voix de l'autre était plus claire et plus douce, légèrement horrifiée aussi. Naruto balisa en se disant que c'était Sasuke qui était revenu... qu'il était dans la merde et que Ren était le roi des salauds. Il prit appui sur ses coudes pour se redresser et vit un Sasuke prostré sur le banc, le regard perdu. C'était pas Sasuke. C'était l'Autre. Ce simple constat le fit débandé sec et il observa le brun en attendant de se prendre un pain monumental dans la tronche. Il attendait et ça ne venait pas. Légèrement inquiet, il se mità fixer davantage son vis-à-vis qui était toujours immobile.

- ... Ca va? demanda Naruto.

- Gros dégoûtant de Ren. Pourquoi il fait toujours ce genre de choses?

- Sasuke?

Le blond tendit la main dans la direction du brun qui émit un cri de pure frayeur et s'écarta rapidement de Naruto.

- Me touche pas! Gros pervers!

- Je ne suis pas un pervers! se défendit le blond.

- Il faut l'être pour faire... ça! Débauché!

Naruto haussa un sourcil. C'était ça, la terreur apocalyptique d'Itachi et de "Ren"? Elle était du genre prude et à se faire emmerder dans les douches, mais ce n'était pas l'empereur des forces du mal diabolique qu'il s'attendait à trouver.

- T'es qui toi? demanda Naruto sans s'embarasser de plus de politesse.

- ... Je suis... Yukiya.

Il rougit en se présentant, comme si cela lui demandait un effort de confiance. En tout cas, il était sûr d'une chose: il allait adorer jouer avec lui.


End file.
